


A Very Special Ornament

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Christmas [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Chirstmas, Fluff, Len loves to playfully tease and embarrass Barry, M/M, Secret Relationship, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Barry has a special ornament made for his Christmas tree this year, one that symbolises his relationship with a certain cold themed rogue. Trust Iris to put two and two together and work it all out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Musicbooksdragons on tumblr prompted: "Coldflash fic where either Barry or Len gets an ornament custom-made to look like the Coldflash logo. So they decorate the tree with it, but they're in a secret relationship. And one day, Iris (or whoever) comes over to Barry's apartment unannounced and sees the ornament. A flustered Barry trying to explain that he "found it", when Len walks in at that moment. Bonus points for getting the phrase 'mini marshmallows' in there somewhere."

The best thing about Barry's new apartment was that it meant having a super secret relationship with his once nemesis was so much easier! No sneaking out, coming home late, talking on the phone for hours where anyone could listen in. It gave him and Len a perfect bit of privacy, to just be them, and to be together away from everything. It wouldn’t remain a secret forever but the time just wasn’t right to mention it. Especially not with Christmas just around the corner and preparations already being made for that. Neither wanted some massive family drama to spoil everything.

Barry did have something special planned though. The Flash and Captain Cold were well known in Central by now and as such merchandise had been created and both had their own symbols, Barry’s the lightning bolt from his suit and Len’s a beautiful snowflake for his frosty persona. Seeing both symbols had given Barry an idea, something he could get as a present for both of them that no-one would know about.

After all Barry's thing  _was_  grand romantic gestures.

So a couple of weeks before Christmas he invited Len round and they began to decorate Barry’s tree. Halfway through Barry pulled out a small box to reveal a beautiful ornament cast from metal with an intertwined lightning bolt and snowflake. Beautiful and meaningful but subtle enough to not be noticed by anyone else, most would just assume it was another decoration.

Len said he loved it and thought it was perfect, the gold of Barry’s symbol and the silver of his, two contrasts coming together so perfectly to make something stunning. They hung it proudly on the tree right at the front. Len wouldn’t admit it but it did make him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Every time Barry looked at the tree he was reminded that he had Len, someone who loved him deeply even if he couldn’t outwardly tell anyone yet.

It was the Saturday before Christmas and Len had come over early, but had currently popped out to get supplies for hot chocolate, after a lazy morning snuggling together. They didn’t always get to see each other a lot in the week so any time they got together was really special.

There was knock on the door and Barry assumed Len was being lazy or had forgotten the key Barry told him to take with him. But instead, there stood Iris.

“Barr, didn’t you get my messages?” Iris asked, walking past a bemused Barry and into the living room.

“Umm, no sorry think i must have buried my phone under a pillow or something. What are you doing here?” Barry asked, praying that Len would be out long enough for him to get rid of Iris. “Not that it’s not great to see you, obviously,” he added quickly.  

“Well, it’s been a while since we’ve spent any time together so I thought I’d come and pick you up for lunch!” Iris declared, moving around the room. She sat on Barry’s sofa and looked appraisingly at his Christmas tree.

“That decoration is beautiful, Barry. Where did you find it?” Iris asked gesturing to the snowflake and lightning bolt ornament.

“Oh, umm, uhh online somewhere I think,” Barry tried to cover. “I can’t really remember, I just really liked it.” He tried to sound calm and not get flustered, Barry hadn’t exactly thought through what to say if someone commented on the ornament.

Iris nodded along, “It’s very you.”

At that moment the door opened.

“Scarlet, I got the mini marshmallows and picked up some-” Len cut himself off when he walked in further and saw Barry’s adopted sister sitting there.

“Miss West, a pleasure as always.” Len greeted courteously.

Iris’s eyes went wide and she jumped up. “Bartholomew Henry Allen! Care to tell me what Captain Cold is doing in your house, buying you marshmallows?”

Barry’s brain went into overdrive as he tried to think of a plausible reason for this. “Uhh, I can-”

“No way. No way. You two. You’re together right?” She asked.

She was definitely quick off the mark, Barry had to give her that.

“Oh my god! The tree decoration, lightning and snow. Shit. That’s the two of you, isn’t it?”

“Yes it is. Iris, please don’t be a mad.” Barry tried to reason.

“I don’t really know what to think but I don’t think I’m mad. Shocked more, speechless. How long has this been going on?”

“Eight months and 17 days,” Len helpfully added. Of course, he knew the exact length of time they’d been together.

“Wow. You’ve done a damn good job of keep this a secret.” She gestured between the two boys, then poked Barry hard in the arm.

“Iris please don’t tell anyone. We were gonna come out eventually. But people in the city are still getting used to Captain Cold not always being the bad guy and you know it’s gonna take Joe even longer to be convinced. I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Barry’s right, we knew we needed to be careful and we faced enough problems getting together. We didn’t need any added drama with certain members of Barry’s close family and friends trying to wreck this. I love Barry too much to see him hurt like that,” Len said truthfully.

“Okay. Okay, let me just try and process all of this. And you know I will want a full story of how you two got together once I’m over this initial shock. But I’ll keep quiet, for Barry's sake,” she spoke looking at Len. “I’ve seen the good you’ve done in this city but I don’t know you. So that will take longer but if you love Barry like you just told me then I’ll not say a word.”

“Thanks Iris,” Barry said coming close to hug her tight. “It means a lot.”

“Fair enough, Miss West. I wouldn’t expect anything less from the daughter of a cop.”

“This is still gonna take some time to sink in. But I see you’re busy Barr, so I’ll let you be but you owe me a lunch date soon.”

“You don’t have to go,” Barry said looking at Len for affirmation that he didn’t have a problem with Iris staying.

“You’re more than welcome to stay Miss West. Can I interest you in a hot chocolate? Barry assures me that it’s one of the best things from me he’s ever had pass his lips.”

Barry’s eyes went wide in shock at Len’s blatant innuendo. Iris just chuckled.

“Iris, please and that sounds great thank you.”

And with that Len retreated to the kitchen, smirking like he did.

Iris and Barry sat down on the sofa. She looked at Barry pointedly. “ _One of_ the best things that’s passed your lips, ey?” She said with a wicked grin.

Barry groaned as he felt his face heating up.


End file.
